Stay with me?
by CUtopia
Summary: Sirius is feeling lonely at Grimmauld Place with nobody to keep his company, therefore he is desperate to make any surprise visitor stay...


Entry for the „Unusual Ships Challenge" - Emmeline Vance/Sirius Black

Just some random idea I had to type down... I hope you all like it a bit XD Leave me your feedback!

* * *

Sirius Black had hated Grimmauld Place Number 12 since he had been a teenager and it had felt horrible to come back to this place after escaping Azkaban, making the ancient house of his family his new prison as he was not allowed to leave.

But tonight he found that he had never hated this house this fiercly before. How he loathed the silence that filled the mostly dark rooms and hallways, caused by the fact that he was the only one here.

He had not been able to convince some of the Order members to stay a little bit longer when they had dropped in to leave reports during the day and therefore, he was once again left on his own.

Well, at least he had his wine.

Sirius was slouched on a chair in the kitchen, his hands closed around a bottle of wine that was already three quarters empty as if it was his safety anchor, even though he knew fully well that the alcohol made him only feel worse.

Staring blankly into space he nearly jumped in surprise as the kitchen door suddenly opened and a woman entered, not noticing him at first.

„Oh, hi Sirius... I just rushed in, I will not bother you for long, I just think I forgot my watch here after the last meeting..."

Sirius could tell that Emmeline Vance felt a bit uncomfortable by the sight of him, being obviously drunk, looking miserable and depressed, not bothering to conceal it from her. They had known each other since their first day at Hogwarts, both being in Gryffindor, and he thought that she had seen him in enough odd states to cope with this sight too.

Her eyes wandered over to the kitchen counter were her watch was lying and she hurried forwards to stuff it into the pocket of her travelling cloak while Sirius stood up from his chair, abandoning his vine bottle for the first time of the evening.

„I am already as good as gone...", Emmeline said as he slowly approached her, but he did not wanted her to leave. He did not wanted to be alone, he wanted to have somebody to keep his company...

„Emmeline, please, stay...", he begged, softly grabbing her hand, holding her back from opening the kitchen door. „Please."

She looked at him in surprise, her brown eyes widening, and he closed the distance between them.

„Stay."

He did not know whether the alcohol was driving him to his next actions or pure desperation to prevent that he was left alone again, but before she could answer he had leaned down to her, making his lips met hers.

Emmeline squeaked in surprise, but did not push him away as he pressed her gently against the kitchen door, taking a deep breath to inhale her intoxicating scent, blurrying his thoughts even more.

„This reminds me of our sixth year, when we accidentally snogged during a party", he grinned smugly, but his grin was wiped off his face as she answered dryly:"Yes, you were drunk back then too, when my memory is not failing me."

„So were you."

„Well, but I am sober right now, Sirius. Please stop fumbling with my cloak or I will hex important parts off."

Sirius pouted, but let go of her nonetheless, showing that her threat was at least working, but still he was cocky enough to purse his lips towards her, mumbling with puppy eyes:"Another kiss?"

Emmeline placed a hand on his lean chest to hold him back as he urged forwards again.

„Uh-uh, I feel like you've had had more than enough, playboy... Come on, I will get you into your bed. With your clothes on, Black, move your fingers away from your belt, by Merlin!"

oOo

„Oh, I could use some cuddling right now", Sirius slurred as Emmeline guided him towards his bed and he let himself fall on it unceremonously while she watched him, being slightly out of breath – he had to admit that he had done everything to try and distract her on their way upstairs.

„Nothing you could say right now could convince me to stay here right now. You need to sleep and sober up."

„S-stay with me, I'm drunk like a sailor?", Sirius asked as she gently pulled the blanket up to his chest and patted on his shoulder. „Well, at least I can say I had you in my bedroom."

„Charming as always, Mister Black", Emmeline winked and he reached up to shove one strand of her long, brown hair behind her ear, looking at her with a soft expression.

„Will you come back tomorrow when I am sober?"

„Sleep now, Sirius", she whispered with a small smile and placed a short kiss on his cheek before she stood up and left. And somehow, Sirius felt a little bit less alone as he fell asleep.


End file.
